Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 August 2015
02:51 nekromantik 02:59 Znalazłem piłeczkę golfową. 02:59 Na środku piaskowni .v 02:59 * .v. 03:00 aha 03:01 zeee farromantik 03:04 hej! 03:05 hej! 03:05 ... 03:08 jeh! 03:15 o/ 03:17 kuro podobno popierasz związki HOMOSEKSUALNE 03:17 xd 03:17 caps 03:00 aha 03:01 zeee farromantik 03:04 hej! 03:05 hej! 03:05 ... 03:08 jeh! 03:15 o/ 03:17 kuro podobno popierasz związki HOMOSEKSUALNE 03:17 xd 03:17 caps 03:45 Witam wszystkich ludzi. 03:45 co to znaczy homoseksualne 03:45 ^ 03:46 co poradze nie znam sie na ludziach 03:47 dzis nauczylam sie o nich wiecej niz przez cale swoje zycie i 03:47 em 03:47 drugie zycie??? 03:48 .v. 03:48 jakby ci to powiedzieć 03:48 homoseksualizm to rodzina, gdzie jest dwóch tatusiów 03:48 co to rodzina 03:49 spytaj google 03:49 Ile razy ci mam mówić. 03:49 jakie google hahaha 03:49 Rodzina to ludzki lusus. 03:49 rodzice to lusus 03:49 ale co to do cholery jest rodzina 03:49 Ale rodzina i rodzice to chyba to samo słowo/. 03:50 o boże, wykończony jestem 03:50 >.< 03:46 co poradze nie znam sie na ludziach 03:47 dzis nauczylam sie o nich wiecej niz przez cale swoje zycie i 03:47 em 03:47 drugie zycie??? 03:48 .v. 03:48 jakby ci to powiedzieć 03:48 homoseksualizm to rodzina, gdzie jest dwóch tatusiów 03:48 co to rodzina 03:49 spytaj google 03:49 Ile razy ci mam mówić. 03:49 jakie google hahaha 03:49 Rodzina to ludzki lusus. 03:49 rodzice to lusus 03:49 ale co to do cholery jest rodzina 03:49 Ale rodzina i rodzice to chyba to samo słowo/. 03:50 o boże, wykończony jestem 03:50 >.< 03:50 wat pie 03:50 wtf 03:50 co to 03:50 jak masz zamiar trollować to idź gdzie indziej 03:50 musze napisac znak specjalny argh 03:50 *wątpie 03:51 NAPISAŁAŚ Ą? 03:51 tak 03:51 O kurwa. 03:52 co w tym takiego dziwnego 03:52 Vantia Aulock caps off. 03:52 jezu jedno zdanie napisala wielkimi literami 03:52 wstrzymaj się 03:52 czy to jakas zbrodnia 03:52 ludzie to dziwna rasa 03:52 Hallie Aprili ogarnij się. 03:53 ??? 03:53 Trochę uszanowania dla innej rasy. 03:53 ile trollów z homestucka 03:53 :3 03:53 aww 03:53 0 edycji na wszystkich wiki 03:53 w koncu ktos kto nas akceptuje 03:53 Jak chcecie trollować to idźcie gdzie indziej. 03:54 Czemu używasz nazwy naszej rasy do stworzenia słowa? 03:54 Mam nadzieje że Lady Kyu zaraz przywróci na tym czacie dyscyplinę ^^ 03:54 Dziękuję. 03:50 wat pie 03:50 wtf 03:50 co to 03:50 jak masz zamiar trollować to idź gdzie indziej 03:50 musze napisac znak specjalny argh 03:50 *wątpie 03:51 NAPISAŁAŚ Ą? 03:51 tak 03:51 O kurwa. 03:52 co w tym takiego dziwnego 03:52 Vantia Aulock caps off. 03:52 jezu jedno zdanie napisala wielkimi literami 03:52 wstrzymaj się 03:52 czy to jakas zbrodnia 03:52 ludzie to dziwna rasa 03:52 Hallie Aprili ogarnij się. 03:53 ??? 03:53 Trochę uszanowania dla innej rasy. 03:53 ile trollów z homestucka 03:53 :3 03:53 aww 03:53 0 edycji na wszystkich wiki 03:53 w koncu ktos kto nas akceptuje 03:53 Jak chcecie trollować to idźcie gdzie indziej. 03:54 Czemu używasz nazwy naszej rasy do stworzenia słowa? 03:54 Mam nadzieje że Lady Kyu zaraz przywróci na tym czacie dyscyplinę ^^ 03:54 Dziękuję. 03:56 Pan Raven Kulturalnie Upomina Niegrzecznych Trolli jak należy się zachowywać w obecności innych ludzi ^^ 03:56 inspirowałem się centrum społeczności 04:02 polecam 04:02 wracam tam za 11 dni 04:07 heh 04:08 Szwedzki Rajtar zabity(a) przez Pan Zagłoba 04:08 Cześć. 04:08 szalom 04:08 Heloł 04:08 Araczu 04:08 Tak? 04:08 Stuleja Blizny znowu działa 04:08 Stacja Zero 04:08 xD 04:08 Oh mein Gott. 04:08 dali mi MG 04:08 (dance) 04:08 kij 04:08 (dance2) 04:08 (lazydance) 04:08 (jelly) <-- better 04:09 Jesteś jedynym ratunkiem tego PBFa xD 05:55 B) 05:55 Na zajęcia chodziłam to wiem. 06:00 o/ 06:00 o/ 06:03 Hej o/ 06:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN1orEI-rC4 06:17 cześć 06:17 o/ 06:19 ^^ 06:24 o/ 06:25 o/ 06:26 o/ 06:26 o 06:26 o/ 06:26 Ja jestem #Yo. c: 06:26 Hej. 06:26 Crejz, pjona. C: 06:27 Witaj ^^ 06:27 Yey! 06:27 ^^ 06:28 Popodpieramy sufit? ;w; 06:28 Ok. ;w; 06:28 A później robimy naleśniki? ;w; 06:29 Jasne. ;w; 06:29 ;w; 06:29 * Crejzolkaa podpiera sufit. 06:31 Mam fajnego remixa do podpierania sufitu 06:31 * Rozpruwaczka1 również podpiera sufit ;w; 06:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyEQrrVX7uU 06:32 Też chciałam to dać. 06:32 :3 06:33 nie życze tego! zarty,zarty ze mnie na jołtunie 06:33 A tam, jak podpierać sufit to tylko do tego: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_s_10-PNLHA ^^ 06:33 Beka z niemieckiego 06:34 Da da da! 06:34 Ty nie kochasz mnie, ja nie kocham Ciebie. 06:34 c: 06:35 isz lib disz niszt jakiśniemieckibełkot 06:35 Na odwrót xd 06:35 C: 06:35 .v. 06:35 no elo : D 06:35 Hej. .v. 06:36 Ciekawa nazwa. 06:36 Eloooooooo c: 06:36 Dzień dobry, niepapieżu. .v. 06:36 kto hce iść ze mnom na kremufki? : D 06:36 Ja! 06:37 Specjalne pisanie błędów jest zabronione. .v. 06:37 * NieJan NiePaweł Niedrugi rzuca w DuduśMaślanka kremufkami 06:37 .v. 06:37 o muj borze 06:37 zamkniecie mnie? DDX 06:37 Nie 06:37 Tak. 06:37 W słoiku. 06:37 A Roz zje twoją duszę. 06:37 c: 06:37 ;w; 06:38 zamknijcie mnie tam z dziecmi C: 06:38 hehehhehehehhehehehe 06:38 * Noworoczna tuli niejana 06:39 Pójdziesz do słoika po ogórkach. 06:39 DOOOBRY JEEEZU AAA NASZ PAAANIE 06:39 DAAAJ MU WIEEECZNE 06:39 (like) 06:39 :/ 06:40 NieJan NiePaweł Niedrugi ogarnij się. 06:40 OK 06:40 Przerobiłam obrazki dla Szyszki a on mnie igmoruje. :c 06:40 * Noworoczna tuli Kuro 06:40 Kuro <3 06:40 Skoczę z dywanu. 06:40 WARSZAFO WALCZ!1!1!1!11!111!1!!!' 06:41 .v. 06:41 Nie no. 06:41 Troll. 06:41 Drugi Faknoc. 06:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dA6no7NxvFw wat 06:41 Crejz, senpai cię nie notice'uje? :c 06:42 :c 06:43 * Rozpruwaczka1 daje Crejz masełko 06:43 na pocieszenie :c 06:43 o/ 06:43 o/ 06:43 o/ 06:44 :v 06:44 :c 06:44 czajcie na ta laske z linka xd 06:44 nacpana mucha mi się przyczepiła do firanki (sj) 06:44 http://screenshooter.net/102645130/oyfqldw :c 06:44 Będzie wyrywanie skrzydełek? (lf) 06:44 już jest w smietniku 06:44 chcesz to możesz wygrzebać 06:44 Nie dziękuję. 06:45 :^ 06:52 Zaczyna się zacnie. :3 06:54 o/ 06:54 o/ 06:54 o/ 06:55 Nu nie. 06:55 Mistrz Painta nie jest ze mnie dumny. :c 06:55 hej 06:55 o/ 06:55 Adam. 06:56 A podłoga wyczyszczona? 06:56 o/ 06:56 hej 06:56 Wg Kalendarza Świąt Nietypowych, dziś obchodzimy Dzień Musztardy .v. 06:56 o/ 06:56 Niech żyje nam musztarda! 06:58 * Sajko6622 stawia na ołtarzu Musztardę Sarepską 06:58 Chwała jej. 06:59 * Rzymianin bije pokłony musztardzie 06:59 Moja ulubiona <3 06:59 Lubię ją nawet bardziej niż Kozacką 06:59 I tak przy okazji, szalom Lobo ^^ 06:59 Ja tam w ogóle musztardy nie lubię 06:59 hej 07:00 o/ 07:01 Zw 07:02 PeGie jak zwykle miażdży x[[]]D 07:03 Ja kocham Erta... 07:03 Szczególnie ze swoją reakcją nt. jednej sceny xD 07:03 "Jestem dzięciołem!" Rypłam XD 07:03 jakiego erta? 07:03 Cii, nie spojleruj xD 07:03 Ertraela 07:03 + Omlette xD 07:03 przekażę 07:03 omlette du fromage 07:03 Roz, na której minucie jesteś? 07:03 On wie 07:04 dobra 07:04 dziesiąta. 07:04 aaaa 07:04 pardon, ja już na 2 07:04 25* 07:04 Żydy go w nocy napadły 07:04 Jestem z siebie dumny. 07:04 Ugrałem rundę 1v3 i dostałem awans. 07:04 Ide nara powiedzcie mu jak będzie że go mocno kocham 07:05 pa 07:05 (bb) 07:05 czmu banujecie mnie za spiewanie sabatonu .-. 07:05 hej 07:06 moze ja w ten sposob oddaje czesc wielkim patryjotom i wgl 07:06 witaj niejanie .-. 07:06 tesknie za tamtą nazwą .-. 07:06 hahahaha xD 07:06 Warswa City At War! 07:06 Panie patrioto, patriotycznie powinieneś pisać poprawnie 07:06 Voice from the underground, witness of freedom 07:07 *Warsaw 07:07 mam dysortografie dyskeksje depresje itd 07:07 Szalom Cymes 07:07 Jj 07:07 40:1 07:07 o/ 07:07 o lopo 07:07 hej 07:07 dyskopresję xD 07:07 o/ 07:07 widziałaś lobodance.gif? 07:07 nie? 07:07 Ej. 07:07 Multi wyczuwam. 07:07 .v. 07:07 ej 07:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzRkP2jou6k 07:07 kto ma ten obrazek lobotaker x aracz 07:07 Ja wiem gdzie jest. 07:08 neeeein! 07:08 Jak się wpisze w grafice "Faknoc". 07:08 :3 07:08 ja też wiem i nie chcę go widzieć! D: 07:08 http://i.imgur.com/eyEnbJu.png 07:08 http://oi62.tinypic.com/2ibyuty.jpg 07:08 łomg 07:08 (Troll) 07:09 crej, dzięki 07:09 wkleję na główną, na swój profil, na facebooka, dam na czat centrum społeczności nie no jk 07:09 lobo x aracz XD DDDDD 07:09 D: 07:09 Złowieszczy Raven. 07:09 boże jaki autyzm 07:09 c: 07:09 Lol 07:09 C: 07:09 Zw 07:09 Jestem wredna. 07:09 c: 07:10 Kto stworzył to coś? C: 07:10 kto lubi sabaton?!?!?!?!??! 07:10 Warszawo walcz. 07:10 Raven, co to za stare dzieje? 07:10 .v. 07:10 jakie stare dzieje? 07:10 No, Krzych i ED 07:11 google ,,faknoc" 07:11 http://www.idioci.pl/upload/images/large/2015/02/to-uczucie-kiedy-bardziej.jpg 07:11 to nadal jest świetne 07:12 xD 07:12 xD 07:13 no elo 07:13 Salve 07:13 o/ 07:13 o/ 07:13 hej 07:13 kolejny mod .-. 07:14 Nie bój się, nie gryzę. 07:14 ale banujesz 07:14 Cześć Ex q 07:14 Cześć Rzymianinie 07:15 o/ 07:15 Cóż, mam taką możliwość :[[]]P 07:15 Ej Az 07:15 obczaj 07:15 hej 07:15 co mam obczaić 07:15 http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/legion/ 07:15 o/ 07:15 Illidan! 2015 08 06